gentleearthcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
UFO's and Government Coverups
A website that is linked to from canyouhearme.net. The address is http://ufowatchers.webs.com/. Created by Garygmmxii, it contains information relative to canyouhearme.net. This website will likely grow frequently, so it is advised to check back often to discover possible changes. Home This currently contains nothing little than the following message: "Hello! If you are here you must be one of us. By that I mean, an ethusiastic spirit in search of the truth. Is there life out there, among the stars? Have they visited us before? Does the government know??? The answer to all those questions, my friends, is YES. They know. And I'm here to share the truth! My name is Gary, and you've just entered the best place on the net!!!" It also has a sound file, which can be traced to this Youtube video, "Blue Man Group - Exhibit 13". This Wikipedia page somewhat explains the song's relevance to the site. Photos There are currently no photos in this section, nor have any hidden messages been discovered on it. Members Presently contains little more than a link to Gary's account, which could be easily accessed through other methods. No hidden messages have been found on this page thus far. News This page is interestingly incomplete. It contains what appears to be the unedited template for a page: "title Click to add text, images, and other content" No hidden messages have been found on this page thus far. This page was taken down shortly after the site was discovered. Contact A basic contact page, that more than likely allows users to easily and privately contact the site operator. No hidden messages have been found on this page thus far. After being briefly removed from the site, the page was brought back. It now contains a Skype username, "garygmxiii". This is not his actual Skype name, however. His real account is named "garygmmxii", the same as his normal username. The error was unintentional, but has not been fixed thus far. Videos There are currently not videos on the site. A caption simply reads "No videos." No hidden messages have been found on this page thus far. Forums A standard forum page. It currently contains only one board, "General Discussion" with a single topic. No hidden messages have been found on this page thus far. Blog A fairly normal blog section, which can be used by site administrators to post blogs. No hidden messages have been found on this page thus far. Please divide each blog post into its own section under this heading. "can you hear me" blog post This entry is directly related to canyouhearme.net. It can be found here. The blog discusses how the creator of the site, Garygmmxii, wants to help the person behind the broadcast. The entry mentions that Gary hacked the "i can help you" image onto canyouhearme.net. It is revealed that Gary is the figure shown in the picture on canyouhearme.net, at the age of seven in 1972. He does not discuss the events behind the photo in the blog post, but alludes to the idea that what happened that day led to his "lifelong obsession". "our time is running out?" blog post Added on August 28th, this post simply reads, "The broadcast stream on can you hear me has changed. What does it mean?" Calendar A standard calendar, that currently contains no events and does not seem to have had any past events. Further investigation may be required. No hidden messages have been found on this page thus far. Category:Website Category:Act One